1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices, equipment and arrangements employed for use of the wind force and more particularly it refers to a wind-driven machine, preferably for great powers, which is constituted by a structure which is divided such that its parts can be easily transported by means of vehicles not exceeding the limit sizes or proportions of road circulation and which, additionally, allow an easier and more quickly assembly in situ.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wind-driven machines, sometimes called wind-driven turbines, or simply wind turbines, are very well known in the art of the use of the wind force, for extracting both electric and mechanic power. Particularly, wind-driven machines are constituted by a tower of great height and a gondola mounted on the top end of the tower on which wind collecting blades or vanes of a rotary machine are arranged with a main shaft and all transmission mechanisms, brakes, regulators, multiplication box and generators. The aim of the great height of the tower is to arrange blades as distant as possible from the ground searching for winds with higher speed.
Each of the mentioned parts is generally transported to the site where the machine has to be installed. Sometimes some parts of the machine can be assembled or pre-assembled far from the site of installation and they can form equipment of great size that have to be transported in special vehicles which, also, can exceed the normal width of circulation roads such as routes and some motorways. Transportation of these parts or equipment demands a true analysis and study on logistics and urban and road circulation for determining, among other things, where it is feasible to circulate with loads exceeded in volume sizes and weight. It is therefore that the pre-assembly of set of parts is limited and generally only little and medium size equipment can be pre-assembled obliging to perform tasks in situ without the provision of manufacturing facilities and machines and tools which enormously facilitate works at the plant.
By virtue of deficiencies of conventional structures, it would be very advantageous to have a new structure of wind-driven machine which may be pre-assembled or assembled into compact equipment and transportable by vehicles not exceeding the circulation size limits and which may allow to finish the assembly of the machine in a quick, easy way and without the need of special machines and tools.